KTN1800: The Movie
KTN1800: The Movie is a 2000 American animated science fiction action comedy ntmurk film produced by Twends Animation for Universal Pictures. It was directed and co-written by Ruby Cloudyme, and produced and co-written by KTN1800. It was the fourth feature film produced by TA. The film tells the story of a team of high school students venturing inside the cyberworld to find an unknown threat and stop it from breaching the barrier of their world. The film's concept was one its director TjsWorld2011 originally came up with in 1998, while working on his Nickelodeon series Cenary's World. He wrote a screenplay that he described was "juxtaposed" against the technology of the recently-emerged Internet at the time, and took inspiration from earlier films such as Tron (1982) and Osmosis Jones (2001). Studio mate Ntpockets convinced him to pitch the screenplay to Paramount Pictures. The film combines Tj's normal two-dimensional computer animation style with three dimensional animation. He recruited the help of recently-founded visual effects company Blur Studio to create the backgrounds and scenes set inside the cyberworld, as well as various visual effects. John Debney composed the film's main score, and Tj composed several additional electronic pieces inspired by its settings. The film was dedicated to Ntpockets' late grandfather Herbert Pockes, who died shortly before the film was completed in 1999. KTN1800 premiered in Los Angeles on December 15, 2017, and was released in the United States on November 18, 2016, by Universal Pictures. It received generally positive reviews from critics and was a box office success, grossing $128.6 million worldwide against its $65 million budget. It was later released on DVD, VHS and LaserDisc on August 8, 2000; it was the last TW2011 film to be released on LaserDisc. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Rob Renzetti as Billy Jest * Kath Soucie as William D. Hemas * Craig McCracken as Tom Banner * Trey Parker as Matt Stone * Jennifer Hale as Mrs. East * Samuel L. Jackson as Cyrus Cyrusis * Tara Strong as Amy Garrison * KTN1800 as Max Rander / Tim Kanneld * Reese Witherspoon as District Tour Guide * Jennifer Martin as Disembodied Female More coming soon! Production Concept Following the release of TjsWorld2011’s previous film Revolt Squad (1998) through Warner Bros., Ntmurk Guy and KTN1800 began work on Tj’s next television series, Tj's World, for Nickelodeon in September 1998. Twends's World had previously existed in the form of two 11-minute shorts that had aired on Nickelodeon’s Oh Yeah! Cartoons showcase series in 1997 and 1998, respectively. In June 1998, shortly before the release of Revolt Squad, Nickelodeon notified Tj after the shorts’ original airings that they had greenlit a full series based on them, and ordered production on it to begin in September with no clear deadline. Tj was enthusiastic about the idea, and thus he and Nt signed with Nickelodeon Animation Studios for co-production of the series with his vanity production company Twends Animation not too long after Revolt Squad’s release. During production of the series, Tj frequently took breaks to work on a screenplay revolving around the then-recently emerged technology of the Internet. He recalled, “I was invited to an America Online presentation some years earlier and I was pretty amazed by it. They showed us various websites in the making, and I wanted to write a screenplay involving them, so that's what I did.” By the time Tj’s team had completed the first season of Tj's World in January 1999, Tj had also completed his Internet-related screenplay. “AOL’s technology had helped me expand my creativity for it in a way,” he said. “So I had a lot in mind for the script.” Upon its completion, Tj presented the first draft of the script to Paramount Pictures, the sister company of Nickelodeon who was also owned by Viacom. Paramount responded to Tj’s presentation of it by proposing to adapt it into a feature film branded under its Nickelodeon Movies label. Tj gladly accepted the film offer, but turned down the Nick branding offer. He recalled, “I wanted it to be a project separate from my Nickelodeon work. I said just because I was working with Nick now didn't necessarily mean I was willing to make movies with them yet.” Development At almost the same time Cenary’s World premiered on Nickelodeon in June 1999, Paramount had released a film adaptation of Robot Chicken by Tj’s apparent rivals, Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Tj recalled, “It was pretty much the same as the series, which I didn't like too much either. When I came out of the theater, I was thinking about how everyone in Hollywood could copy these guys’ style now that it had been exposed in a wider medium than television.” After that, Tj criticized Paramount for co-financing the South Park film. He recalled, “.. I threatened to terminate my relationship with Paramount and take the whole Project Zero thing away with me to Warner Bros. instead, but I didn't." Shortly after, Tj apologized for his outburst, and agreed to leave his relationship with Paramount intact. He said later, “I told Paramount that I had changed my mind and I would stay with them and finish what I had started. It was really kind of my way of saying to them, ‘You may have planted a bad seed, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't grow.’” More coming soon! Animation Coming soon! The film was later completed on August 13, 2000. Music # Further info: KTN1800: The Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and KTN1800: The Movie: Original Motion Picture Score The film's primary score was composed by John Debney, with additional music composed by TjsWorld2011 himself. He stated that he was able to create his own original compositions to be used alongside Debney's score using the program FruityLoops, and described it as being inspired by ambient producers such as Aphex Twin, as well as film scores by producers such as Vangelis, Giorgio Moroder, Brad Fiedel and Tangerine Dream. The film's accompanying soundtrack album was released on CD, cassette and vinyl on March 29, 2016, by Columbia Records and Sony Music Soundtrax, as the first TS soundtrack on the Columbia label. The film's accompanying score album, featuring both Debney and Tj's respective music for the film, was released on November 15, 2016, by Sony Classical. Marketing Trailers * A teaser trailer was released on October 2, 2009, and was shown before films such as Superstar, The Landrums, and ''Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs''. and * The first theatrical trailer was released on December 4, 1999, and was shown before films such as Bicentennial Man, Stuart Little, and Galaxy Quest. *The second theatrical trailer was released on January 26, 2000, and was shown before films such as Snow Day, Hanging Up, and Mission to Mars. More coming soon! =